moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Hakeemollah: One
The GGS451 Empire was one of the greatest empires the world of Moo Moo has ever seen. The precursor to the , it lasted for an astonishing half hour, and was certainly extremely powerful. A union between 2 kingdoms, The Kingdom and Waterland, ruled by the tribes S-451 and gg respectively, has created this wonder. Let’s take a look at the origins, span, and decline of the Great GGS451 empire, and its even greater emperor Hakeemollah. The Baby Bully Hakeemollah was truly a great man. He ruled the GGS451 Empire, but he started out humbly. He started out by joining a Tribe eerily called Evl. Evl was lead by a third grader named Baby Boy, who bullied his subordinates. When Hakeemollah corrected a grammar mistake that Baby Boy made, he was executed. Respawning, he vowed to get revenge. Rejection by the Piigs There was a separate team, called the Piigs, who opposed Evl. Despite the initial rejection, he was accepted in the tribe, under the name i luv Piigz. However, his teammates were brutally slaughtered at the hands of Baby Boy, who came to be called Baby Bully. Hakeemollah had gone on the run from Evl & its members. He was finally cornered and trapped in walls by Baby Bully. The Greatest Freedom Hakeemollah had attempted to reason with Baby Bully, & through their conversation, he learned that Baby Bully was an insecure middle schooler. His last words were, “Death is the greatest freedom. Use pimple cream, b*tch”, and he threw himself into the spikes. The End of Evl Respawning, Hakeemollah hid out under the name JaxWing_3.14159, & one by one, the Evl tribe had died out. Only one member remained, Bad Guy Shoes. Realizing he was safe, Hakeemollah(still under the guise of JaxWing_3.14159) met a player named War, who started a tribe called ARMY. The ARMY War and Hakeemollah had worked really hard to get lots of gold, and they were rich. War let Bad Guy Shoes into the tribe, and he betrayed him, killing War. When he respawned, ARMY flourished again, taking in a new member called Kate. B. When Hakeemollah got 10K, he bought a Bull Mask, to protect from animals. He and his tribe, which now had a guy named Peace, moved to the Arctic. The Arctic When they got to the Arctic, something happened. A man named Corrupt X appeared and threatened to kill them. Hakeemollah faced him alone. The battle was fierce, and Corrupt X almost managed to kill Hakeemollah with his polearm. However, Hakeemollah was able to outfight him with the use of his Great Axe. Eventually, Corrupt X surrendered and joined the tribe. Later, tragedy struck. As Hakeemollah was building the base, War had wandered off and got killed, not respawning. This left the tribe in chaos until Hakeemollah had reunited the ARMY. He created a kingdom, with himself at its center. He was King of the Kingdom. He completed the base, but unfortunately, a member of the ARMY was being a nuisance. Peace Peace was very annoying, blocking walls, interfering, and disobeying the orders of King Hakeemollah. Eventually, it became too much, and the King ordered Corrupt X to execute Peace. He did so swiftly and easily. This ensured the rule of Hakeemollah. The Fall Eventually, members of the Kingdom began disappearing. Kate. B and Corrupt X had died, & it looked like the fall of the Kingdom was inevitable. The Rise of Waterland Elsewhere, in the Plains, a tribe of 4 members was formed. One of them was Gg. The 3 other members betrayed him, but Gg killed them all. He then used their resources to create a kingdom known as Waterland and then he liberated the Upper Plains. He set up a base at the River Rear and took on an apprentice named DK. Gg started a new tribe named after himself, GG. The Resurrection and the Liberation Hakeemollah had taken in 3 new members to his Kingdom, KING, Prox, and Moomoogio, with the former 2 dying quite soon. Hakeemollah formed a new tribe, S-451. Hakeemollah and Mmoomoogio managed to liberate the Arctic, bringing the whole Arctic under Kingdom control, with Hakeemollah as the King. He and Moomoogio then attempted to conquer the Plains, and they came across a member of GG-controlled Waterland. It turned out to be none other than Bad Guy Shoes, whom Hakeemollah had interrogated for the location of the GG base. After getting the location, Moomoogio executes him. The Birth of an Empire When Hakeemollah and moomoogio came across the fort, they were surprised at the size. Hakeemollah new he could take it, but at a great cost. So he approached Gg and asked him if he was willing to make an alliance. He did this to avoid a battle, and Gg agreed. Together they formed the empire GGS451, a combination of both Kingdoms. With this new Empire, Hakeemollah became Emperor of all lands above the river. Since he and Gg both had separate bases, and both wanted to invade southwards, they agreed to tear down their bases and build a huge one in the middle of the river. Disaster Strikes While they are tearing down their bases, a new member is added to the Empire, Mocos. However, disaster struck. As Gg tore down his base, he was killed by a bull. DK was uninterested in keeping with his late King’s wishes, and he set off with Mocos, only for them all to be ambushed by a reformed Evl Tribe. The Fall of an Empire Hakeemollah crawled away to a nearby tree. moomoogio rushed to him, in his dying moments. Hakeemollah last words as the Emperor JaxWing_3.14159 are “JaxWing_3.14159 is dead. Hakeemollah lives on.” Moomoogio realizes this, and he cuts his hand using Hakeemollah Diamond Greataxe. This blood saves Hakeemollah, and he vows to avenge the Empire. Moomoogio succumbs to the poison, and it is Hakeemollah who holds Moomoogio in his dying moments. Characters Hakeemollah A leader of the Army and S-451 Tribes, as well as the former king of The Kingdom and emperor of the GGS451 Empire. His preferred weapon was a diamond great axe. Baby Boy Leader of the Evl Tribe, his preferred weapon was a diamond short sword. It is unknown how he died, but it is presumably mutiny or a Bull. Bully An embodiment of Baby Boy, he was killed when he got trapped in moomoogio's spikes. bad guy shoes Last member of the Evl Tribe, a spy for Waterland, and the leader of a reformed Evl Tribe. His preferred weapon was a diamond Katana. Killed by Hakeemollah. War The former leader of the ARMY Tribe. Killed by a bull. Kate. B A member of the Army Tribe, she left the game. Corrupt X A member of the Army Tribe, he left the game. His preferred weapon was a Diamond Katana. Peace A member of the ARMY tribe, he was executed by Corrupt X on Hakeemollah orders. moomoogio Hand to the King of the Kingdom, his preferred weapon was a Diamond Crossbow. He was poisoned by bad guy shoes. King Member of the Kingdom, killed by a bull. Prox Member of the Kingdom, his preferred weapon was Español. Killed by a bull. Gg Former King of Waterland, who wielded a great Katana. Killed by a bull. DK Knight of the Waterland, he was killed fighting 2 Evl members. mocos Knight of the GGS451 Empire, he was shot into the river..